Her Voice
by PrincessLorie
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. The "mute" who everyone hates for no reason. She has no friends. And is bullied daily. Until one fateful day when she runs into a certain pink-haired idiot. NaLu, GaLe, and Jerza along with other couples. .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guuuys! This is my very first fanfiction! I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, and Maxus would be a thing. Anyways be sure to follow this story so you see when I update and leave a lovely review! Sincerely, PrincessLorie.**

Lucy walked down the hall staring at her tan uggs as she walked down the hallway, just so she could avoid the nasty glares being shot her way. But staring at her feet didn't prevent her from hearing the mean comments she knew were directed towards her.

She knew they hated her.

Someone had wrote " KILL YOURSELF, UGLY MUTE " on her locker (which believe me, she had tried before), someone tripped her on her way to her seat in homeroom, then during class countless spitballs were shot at her, which she was still picking them out of her hair (courtesy of the jerk who shot them)… Even an idiot would know that meant nobody liked them.

She began to think back to that day…

She had walked in on her father and his secretary, Even a 8 year old could tell what was happening… And know something was wrong. She ran and told her mother. Her mom had grabbed her hand and they ran into the pouring rain to the car. Her mom was crying. She knew why, and that only made her cry too. Her mom was so focused on leaving she began to speed towards a four way intersection…

A truck rammed into the driver's side of the car, causing it to flip upside down.

"MOM! DON'T LEAVE MOMMY! WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE! COME ON!" Lucy crawled to her mom and tried to pull her bleeding mom out of the car. But it was no use. She was stuck.

" Lucy… Look at me baby…" Her mother used her hand to caress her crying daughters cheek. " Its okay Lucy. Don't cry." Her mother began to sing, it was the same song she would sing when Lucy would have nightmares or get hurt playing outside.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

And right then, in an upside down car in the pouring rain… Lucy watched her mother take her last breath, and die.

Lucy could feel tears building up in her eyes. Still staring at ground, she didn't see where she was going and ran into someone who was running to turn the corner. And Lucy just happened to be right around the corner.

Lucy fell backwards and her books and paper went everywhere. She stared up at the pink haired jock with pain in her eyes and tears threatening to explode any second.

"Hey! Watch it you-"He stopped mid-sentence as he looked down at the blond in front of him, he could see the pain and tears in her eyes. He noticed people pointing and laughing at the girl he knocked down.

Lucy could hear the laughs and insults being thrown from all directions, she felt her head spinning and decided to do what any normal person would do in this situation.

Abandon her stuff and BOOK IT.

She got up wobbly and started ran around the corner, sliding a little bit (thanks to her uggs that she had momentarily forgot she was wearing in that moment of excitement), and started sprinting towards the performance area that they used for plays and other things closing the double doors behind her.

 _Thank god nobody uses this room anymore._ She thought as she began to approach the stage, climbed on it, walked up and sat on the old grand piano.

While she did this though, she failed to notice the pinky from before walk in and sit in one of the middle seats.

She couldn't think of anything to do other than what she always did when she got stressed or thought of her mother.

Sing.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

She finished and sighed. She felt calm and the stress seemed to disappear.

That was until Natsu rose from his seat and approached the stage clapping.

Then she felt it all crash down on her again, without warning. She was in shock. All she could do was watch him slowly approach the end of the stage. She got off the piano and walked towards the end of the stage, considering running again.

" So you're not a mute after all, or at least according to that singing a minute ago, you aren't." He said with a smirk on his face.

She suddenly got dizzy. And felt darkness consume her as she fell off the stage, in what felt like slow motion. And fainted before she fell into Natsu's arms.

 **Thats it for the first chapter! Ive already rough drafted the second chapter so when i type it up ill be sure to post it asap! Be sure to leave a review! Spread the love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to ramble on a lot in my authors note this time, so without further ado…. CHAPTER 2!**

When Lucy woke up she looked up to see a blurry figure staring back at her. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was on the school roof.

 _What am I doing here… Oh yeah, I passed out_ Lucy thought and then turned her attention to the onyx eyes staring at her.

"You're lucky I caught you before you hit the ground. It couldn't been bad if I wasn't there."

 _I wouldn't have passed out in the first place if you weren't there._ Lucy thought. She wanted to say it but her hazelnut eyes were locked on his onyx ones. It was like she was paralyzed.

Natsu finally broke the silence that seemed to have lasted forever.

"You might as well say something, since I know you're not a mute-" He said as he stood up and leaned against the railing beside Lucy. "-why would you fake being a mute even after people were bullying you? Were you that desperate for attention? Because it seems like a stupid way to do it to me."

Lucy started to shake as anger crept its way into her soul. She jumped up from where she was sitting and turned to face Natsu and she went ballistic.

"You think I did this for attention?! Who in the hell would want papers with threats and insults stuffed in their locker?! Who would want to be beat up by girls who know NOTHING about them on the way home?!"

Hot tears began to slide down her face.

"Not to mention always having their lunch slammed on the ground out of their hands and sometimes DUMPED ON THEM."

Lucy pulled up her sweatshirt slightly revealing bruises and scars on her stomach and side.

"Who would carry on an act for attention just to have this happen almost DAILY-" Lucy pulled down her sweatshirt and rolled up her sleeves revealing cuts on both arms from her wrist to her elbow joint on both arms.

"Who would put themselves through all that torture and humiliation, only to return home and cause more PAIN to themselves?" Lucy yelled.

Her voice was shaking from how loud she was yelling. And the jock could only listen to what she was saying, as he was too shocked to say anything in response.

Lucy continued on with her rant.

"Not to mention COUNTLESS failed attempts at suicide!" Lucy fell to the ground on her hands and knees began to sob uncontrollably.

"So just shut the hell up! You know NOTHING about me! That's why I don't talk to people like YOU! All you're going to do is USE me until you get what you want! Then you're just going to stab me in the back!-" Lucy screamed so loud she thought she would lose her voice. "… Like dad did to mom…" she whispered.

She continued sobbing until Natsu came up to her and tried to hug her.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Lucy yelled and shoved him away. She got up and tried to run but Natsu grab her wrist, she shook free of his grip and ran towards the other side of the roof. Natsu tried to grab her but she dodged. She started trying to climb over the rail to jump off the roof, but Natsu grabbed her and wouldn't let go.

"Let me go! I want to die! I just want to die…" Natsu pulled her over the railing and held her close and the both collapsed onto their knees. Lucy sobbed into his chest and he gently rubbed her back.

"Im sorry Lucy that was a dick thing to say. I could never let that happen Lucy. Because no matter what happens you'll get through this. Don't give up before the game even starts." Natsu whispered soothingly into her air, and she slowly stopped crying. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore… I promise…" He said and embraced her even tighter.

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Flashback to the day before after the rooftop scene…_

After what happened on the roof Natsu walked Lucy down the hall back to where Lucy's books were with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. When she bent down to pick her paper she noticed insults wrote all over them in marker, fortunately her text books went untouched. Lucy began to pick up the papers and much to her surprise, so did Natsu. They threw away the papers and Lucy carried her books to her locker. When they opened it, her index cards with notes from class written on them were covered in insults. And one of them told her to kill herself because she was a useless whore. Natsu saw her holding it and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her, because he didn't want to see her cry again. When she had cried like that on the roof. He swore he would beat anyone who made her cry again into a pulp. She then pulled out her mother old purse that her aunt had given her before she ran away. Cut up and splattered with nail polish. She put the remains of the purse in her backpack before they threw away the index cards. Natsu noticed a group of girls laughing at Lucy.

"If anyone of you ever threatens, harasses, or insults Lucy again… I will make sure you'll never see the next day. Understand?" He said angrily as the girls nodded in fear.

They walked out of the school (with Natsu's arm still around her shoulder) and to Lucy's apartment. She wrote her number on his hand and he put his in her phone. As Lucy turned to go inside, Natsu grabbed her wrist and she turned around to see what he needed. But before she could ask, she felt his lips against her forehead. She felt safe and warm, and wanted him to stay like that forever. But before she knew it he had backed up, said goodbye, and ran home.

 _Flashback end_

Lucy went over the previous day's events again and again in her head as she curled her blonde mid-waist length hair, and put on her dark wash American Eagle jeggings, a black tank top, and a beige cardigan with a black tribal pattern around the middle (that was just long enough to go over her butt), and black thong sandals. Lucy ran over to her desk and pulled her gold iPhone 6 off the charger, put in her earbuds, went on Sound Cloud and played the playlist labeled ":)". She hummed to her music as she grabbed her waffle out of the toaster. She walked to the door with her waffle in her mouth and shoved her phone into her butt pocket (That's what she had always called it. Don't judge) and opened the door. But was greeted by a familiar pair of onyx eyes and salmon hair.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said as he flashed his trademark grin and waved at the semi-shocked blonde in front of him.

 **Okay guys I'm going to stop right here because I don't want this chapter to be 10,000 words long. This was originally going to be 2 different chapters but I was like "weeeelllllll what the heck!" and made it one long chapter. In my notebook this chapter was 3 and a half full pages so yeah, you get the point. Anyways thanks for all of the lovely reviews my story has gotten and I love everyone who has read this story and followed/favorited/reviewed it! I will try and have chapter 3 up within the next 2 days! Make sure you favorite for Lucy's little temper tantrum because that was fun to write :D**

 **Spread the love! PrincessLorie 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gawd I don't even know how to express how happy I am when I see a new review pop up or see one more person favorite or follow my story! I just want to find every single one of you guys and just make out with your fingers for- Waait calm down Lala. Oh yeah, speaking of… My name is pronounced like Marie but Larie and spelled like Lorie if that makes sense. Gawd wtf Lala get your act together. Jesus. Anyways enjoy the story.**

 **Spread the love!**

 **Levy: And the NUTELLA!**

 **Me: DAMMIT LEVY CALM TF DOWN I HAVENT EVEN INTRIDUCED YOU IN THE STORY YET!**

 **Levy: WELL THE HURRY UP DAMMIT!**

 ***Gajeel holds back Levy while Gray holds me back***

 **Lucy: Umm… I guess enjoy the story!**

 **Natsu: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Me: Anyways, just continue the damn story already!**

Lucy pulled one of her earbuds out of her ear and let it fall onto her chest as she reached in her butt pocket and pulled out her trust dry erase marker. She grabbed Natsu's wrist and wrote in big bold letters _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**_ And stood with her arms crossed, Waiting for a reply.

"Walking you to school, duh… I promised to protect you…" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But she noticed him slightly blush when he said the last part.

She sighed and flipped her perfectly curled hair (thank Mavis it came out good for once), grabbed his wrist, erased what she had previously wrote with her fingers and wrote _**WHATEVER**_.

As they were walking to school Natsu got curious as to what she was listening to and grabbed the earbud she hadn't put back in her ear yet. He put it in his right ear, while Lucy had the other one in her left. They listened to her music the whole way to school, they even walked through the halls with them still in their ears. That is, until a boy about the same height as Natsu (5 10' to 6" she guessed) with raven hair run up to them. She figured he was Natsu's friend so she assumed he was coming to talk to him, so she pulled her earbud out their ears, double tapped her home button, and swiped up the box from SoundCloud. Then turned her phone screen off and shoved her phone and earbuds into her butt pocket.

"Oi! Natsu! Where the hell where you yesterday?! You missed lacrosse practice and coach is pissed!" The boy said as he walked up to the two. He noticed Lucy and looked over at her and then back at Natsu in confusion.

"I had something to deal with Gray. Damn, chill out. Oh yeah, by the way, your shirts gone again." Natsu replied as her crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the now shirtless guy in front of them.

"SHIT!" He said as he scrambled to put his shirt back on. "Oh yeah, who's blondie?" He said motioning to Lucy, as she flipped her hair and sighed.

"Oh this Lucy, a friend of mine." He replied.

All she could do was smile and wave. Not wanting to speak, still questioning if she could trust him.

"Oh! You're the mute, huh?" He said as he looked at Lucy.

"Hey stripper! Don't make fun of Lucy!" He yelled with his fist in Gray's face.

"What'd you call me flamebrain?!"

Lucy still had to get her books from her locker, so not wanting to be late she tapped Natsu's shoulder and he turned to see what she needed. She grabbed her marker and wrote _**COME ON, I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE. PLUS I NEED MY BOOKS FROM MY LOCKER.**_ To which he simply nodded and walked past Gray with Lucy.

Shocked at how easily Natsu abandoned their daily morning fight, he stood for a second in a daze. Then ran to biology to share what had happened to his friends.

"Guys your never gonna believe this!" Gray said as he approached his friends Loke who was sitting on the lab desk, Gajeel who had his feet up beside Loke, Romeo who was texting his crush, Wendy who had woke up late and was on her way to school, and Jellal who was texting his girlfriend Erza.

"Is it about why Natsu-nii skipped out on practice yesterday?" Romeo said not looking up from his phone.

"Yeah! I saw him walking with that mute chick earlier, and when we were about to start going at it, the blondie just tapped his shoulder, wrote something on his hand with some marker she pulled outta her pocket, and he just WALKED OFF with her!"

All the guys looked up at Gray simultaneously.

"The only person who can stop you guys from fighting is ERZA!" Loke stated, imagining a demon with Blonde hair whipping Natsu and commanding him to do things.

"Well apparently so can Bunny-Girl." Gajeel said as he put his feet back to the ground and off the lab desk.

Just as he said that, the said people walked in the class. Natsu approached the group and Lucy followed. Assuming the people they were approaching were his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy." Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and flashed his trademark grin. Lucy smiled and waved at the boys.

"Lucy, this is Romeo, Gajeel, Loke, Elfman, and Jellal… and we met the stripper earlier in the hallway." Natsu said glaring at Gray. To which Gray rolled his eyes.

Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and attempted to kiss it. "Hello beautiful. Im Loke" But Lucy slapped him in the face and hid behind Natsu. They all laughed at Loke's failed flirt attempt.

"Good one Luce!" Natsu said laughing and high fived Lucy who began to smile herself.

"Haha! Nice one bunny girl!" Gajeel cracked up and pointed at the still shocked Loke. "LUCY IS A MANNNN!" Elfman declared and Lucy tried to hold back a giggle. But then the teacher entered and everyone went to a seat. Lucy and Natsu behind Romeo and Jellal. With Gray and Loke beside them. And Gajeel and Elfman in front of Gray and Loke.

Gray leaned over to Loke and whispered "Hes acting the same way he used to around Lisanna… except he seems more interested in her then he did in Lisanna…" Gray said. "I was just thinking the same thing." Loke replied.

Everyone in the class watched the two as they shared a paper and took turns writing on it. Probably talking to each other they assumed considering the fact that Lucy was a mute (or so they thought).

For Natsu and Lucy the class went by quietly and smoothly. They exchanged notes and wrote them down on a new deck of index cards Lucy brought from her house (since her old notes were destroyed, courtesy of the self-centered bitches who made fun of her yesterday.). However the whole rest of the class didn't write down a single thing. Due to the fact they were either fangirling over Natsu, death glaring at Lucy, or just watching them BOTH in confusion.

After class it was time for lunch. But instead of going to the cafeteria, she found herself being dragged to the school roof once again. Except thing time she wasn't screaming her lungs out and trying to jump off the building. And was greeted by the same guys she met in biology. Plus a tall girl with large bust and blue curls clinging to Gray, A short bluenette nibbling on a pretzel stick and reading a book, and a brunette girl chugging down something, was that… beer? Whatever it was it was gone in seconds. And there was a girl with long scarlet hair being fed strawberry cake by Jellal. Beside Elfman was a girl with white hair (much like Elfman's) except hers was long and curled. Beside her was a girl who looked the same as her but her hair was short.

"Lucy this is Juvia, she's obsessed with Gray, Bookworm over there is Levy, The chick eating cake is Erza…" He said and then leaned down and whispered "she's scary…" into her ear. "And lastly that's Mirajane and Lisanna" They all waved at Lucy and Lucy smiled and waved back.

She sat down in between Natsu and Levy. Gray on the other side of Natsu and Gajeel beside Levy. Natsu and Gray began to argue so Lucy pulled out her phone and opened up Flappy Bird, and she tapped Natsu's shoulder so he turned to see what she needed. She handed him her phone and just like that Natsu stopped arguing with Gray.

"So bunny girl CAN stop those two boneheads from fighting." Gajeel said as he rested his arm on Levy's head, who in return smacked him with her book. As Levy and Gajeel began arguing, Lucy looked around confused as to what he meant. Erza noticed her expression and explained.

"Usually when those two idiots go at it I'm the only one who can stop them. Not even the teachers have control over them." Erza said nonchalantly. Lucy nodded in understanding.

Natsu yelled in frustration at the phone.

"GAHHHHH! How did you get 341 Luce?! I cant even get to 30" Natsu pouted. She grabbed him palm and wrote _**LETS JUST SAY I HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME -_-**_ on his hand.

"Don't you sing in your free time too? Since you're so good at it and-"Lucy threw her hand over his mouth at record breaking speed. But it was too late.

"YOU CAN SPEAK?!" They all yelled in unison (excluding Natsu, who still had a hand covering his mouth, and Lucy, who was ready to throw the pink haired idiot over the railing and off the roof)

 **OOOOKKAYYYY guys! That's it for this chapter because its already 1.7k words long and when I get started typing it's hard for me to stop. But I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so happy for all the support this series has already gotten, and I love you all too freaking death! Reading the review that have been left honestly make my day and I love every single one. Even if its hate because that's just going to strive me to become a better writer! Anyways I love you all to pieces and ill post the next chapter soon! Lala ooouuttttt!**

 **Spread the loooove!**

 **Levy: AND THE NUTELLA!**

 **Me: DAMMIT LEVY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its Lala! I'm gonna try not to make these beginning authors notes not that long so we you can just read one chapter then continue on to the next one. But I'm still gonna have one in the end. So yeah but thanks for the support and I love you all!

Spread the Love! And don't you dare say it Levy…

Levy:*crosses arms and pouts*

Me: That's what I thou-

Levy: AND THE NUTELLAAA!

Me: That's it! It's on bitch!

Lucy: Ugh, Gray roll the clip.

Gray: *takes off shirt* Got it.

PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER

"YOU CAN SPEAK?!" They all yelled.

"HEYYYY YOU FORGOT ME NATSUUUUUU. WHY DIDN'T YOU INTRIDUCE MEEEEEE" Cana said as she moved side to side and waved her empty beer bottle in the air.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE CANA!" Levy said as she threw her book at the drunk brunette.

"So she CAN speak… Wait… How do you know this Natsu. And what do you mean SING, have you heard her sing before? And speak?" Gray stated as he began to take off his shirt (again).

"Yup! Well technically she YELLED at me, and she didn't see me watching when she was singing." Natsu shrugged.

"WAIT HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING THIS POOR GIRL NATSU?! IF YOU HAVE BEEN I SWEAR-" Erza yelled at Natsu and raised her fist at him.

"No he wasn't!" Lucy said louder then she intended to. And everyone stared at her again. She gulped as Mira approached her.

"Your voice… is… SO F-ING CUTE!" Mira squealed. Lucy shrugged and began to laugh along with Levy and Cana. Natsu stared at Lucy as she smiled and laughed and couldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled. Oh, who was he kidding? She was cute no matter what her emotions were. But he thought her laugh and smile were beautiful, gorgeous even. Then he stared at her lips- NO NATSU SNAP OUT OFF IT. YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN OF THE LACROSSE AND SOCCER TEAM! DON'T GET ALL SENSITIVE AND CRAP. But sill. He had to admit to himself, she was gorgeous. And he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who thought so. She had noticed him staring and they both looked away and blushed furiously.

"Oooooh, what is this?" Mirajane said in a evil tone. Everyone knew were this was going. And felt bad for the embarrassment that Mira was gonna put Lucy and Natsu through. Regardless, they still found in hilarious.

"Huh? What is what?" Natsu questioned nervously. He had an idea as to where this was leading. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Does Natsu have a little crush on Lucy~" She said in a sing songy voice. And giggled.

Lucy and Natsu both glanced at each other, then looked away and blushed harder (if that was even possible).

"W-What? N-No. I-I Umm," They both said at the exact same time and then Lisanna cut in, getting irritated with the whole Natsu liking Lucy subject. "Hey! Anybody have the homework for math! I forgot to do it yesterday!" She said as her face was flushed and she obviously looked pissed off.

"Hey Lisanna, Juvia doesn't think you look too well, Is something the matter?" Juvia said as she has reattached herself to her Gray-sama's arm.

"W-What? No, just… I just thought about something. Forget it though. I'm fine!" Lisanna said with reassurance in her voice. But on the inside the whole time she was thinking Of course Natsu doesn't like Lucy! He likes me! Sure she may be pretty, but look at ME! Plus she can't change the fact that Natsu promised we'd get married when we were kids. If he even remembers… You know what, I'm going to ask him after school! Yeah that's what I'll do! She WONT steal him from me! She began to stab her sushi with her chopsticks.

For the next couple days Natsu walked Lucy to class and they would pass notes to each other in the classes they had together. She even began to talk in class and people had finally stopped teasing her. She and Levy had become very good friends, considering the fact they both loved books and all. She and Mira got along too. But Loke still attempted to flirt with Lucy which he would continuously fail at. Do to Natsu's jealousy. He had even punched Loke in the face when he grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her. By Friday Natsu and Lucy had become best friends, almost like they'd known each other their whole lives. He began to get very protective of her. (Loke's black eye was proof enough of that) On Friday at the end of the school day, Lucy told Natsu she'd meet him in the courtyard after she went to the library to meet Levy to lend her one of her books. So Natsu sat on the edge of the stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard and waited for her.

Lisanna saw Natsu and took it as her chance to ask him. She skipped over to him and smiled while she called out "NATSUUUU~!" He stood up and waved and smiled at her back.

"What's up Lisanna? Did ya need something?" Natsu asked as she approached him, walking now, instead of skipping.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something important…" Lisanna said nervously and started to look down at the ground.

"What is it Lis? You can ask me anything." Natsu replied back, seeing how nervous she was.

"Well… I just wanted to know if you loved me… I've always loved you, since we were little kids… And when you promised we'd get married when we got older. I vowed that one day I would… so I just wanted to see if you felt the same way." She said and looked at him longingly.

"I'm sorry Lisanna…" Natsu said slightly frowning. "I just don't feel the same. I love you, but more like a sister than a girlfriend… I'm sorry. It's just, when I'm around you it's not the same way I am around Lucy. It's like when I see her smile or laugh my stomach twists into knots and my heart does a backflip. She's weird but amazingly sweet. And I can tell her heart was battered and bruised and I want to heal it. I'm not saying I don't feel something when you smile or laugh… it's just not the same. Sure I feel happy when you laugh or smile. But it's completely different with her… Please don't get mad at her because it's not her fault I fell in love with her. And for all I know she probably feels the same way to me as I do to you. But I don't pick and choose who I fall in love with. At first I didn't realize it. But when Mira said that on the roof… I put 2 and 2 together and found out I really do. Please don't tell anyone I told you. My brain still isn't 100% that I TRULY do love her. But that's what my hearts telling me." He said and began to blush slightly.

Lisanna began to cry. And all Natsu could do was hug her and try to comfort her. Lucy saw him hugging her and approached cautiously before speaking up. "U-Um, Natsu?" She said just loud enough to hear. She still wasn't used to talking again. She hadn't spoken other than singing for almost 9 years other than singing before she went crazy psycho bitch on Natsu that day on the roof.

Natsu quickly pushed Lisanna back, greeted Lucy and said farewell to Lisanna who had forced a fake smile and waved goodbye, though inside she was heartbroken. She knew that if she hurt or betrayed Lucy, he would never forgive her. So she decided to leave her be. But still didn't accept her.

On the way back home Natsu suggested hanging out at his house. To which she agreed.

"Um, Hey Natsu?" Lucy said as she stared down at her feet and blushed.

"Yeah Luce?" He looked down at her as they continued walking to his house which was now only 2 blocks away.

"How come you were hugging Lisanna? Are you guys… dating?" she looked up at him and a tear went down her cheek.

They stopped under a street light. And just stared into each other's eyes.

"No ofcourse not… She just… confessed to me and I told her I didn't feel the same. Because I kinda like someone else…" He said and looked at the ground blushing. "I was only hugging her because she started crying and I didn't know how else to comfort her." He looked back up to Lucy only to see her more disappointed.

"If you don't mind me asking… who do you, um… like?" She said and looked down at the ground kicking an imaginary stone.

Natsu grabbed Lucys face and pulled it to his, kissing her gently. At first she was shocked, but quickly melted into the kiss. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, leaning down slightly. Considering the fact she was 5 5' at most and he was almost 6" tall. He stared into her eyes and she began to cry.

"You. And only you" he said wiping her tears with his thumb. "Lucy Ashley Heartfilia, I love you." He said and looked at her waiting for her to answer. To which she jumped into his arms and began crying again, but she was crying tears of joy.

"I love you too you dense pink haired idiot!" She kissed him as he held her using his muscular arms for her to sit in and it began to pour. They both looked up at the sky before laughing and kissing once more. But this one was longer and more passionate then the previous ones. After they broke apart Natsu put her down and turned to motion her to hop on. She gladly did so and he sprinted to his house. Once they were inside they were soaked. But they didn't care. They took off their shoes and Happy approached Lucy and purred as he rubbed up against her leggings and purple socks. She gladly picked him up and snuggled him and he purred.

"That's Happy. I've had him since my dad left. He's my best bud. Isn't that right buddy?" He said as he began to pet the blue cat in Lucy's arms. "He's so cute" Lucy said as she began petting him too. Natsu smiled. "I'll go get you a shirt to change into. I'm sure I have something for you, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Natsu ran upstairs to change and grab a shirt for Lucy. She sat on his couch and decided to put on a movie. When Natsu came downstairs he was wearing grey sweatpants and no shirt. To which she blushed at the sight of his glorious, tan six pack. He handed her a navy oversized t-shirt. She went to the bathroom and put on her white varsity spirit shorts that she had worn in gym earlier that day and the shirt Natsu gave her. When she came out Natsu was in the kitchen making ramen for the two. She tossed her wet clothes into her pink Nike backpack and then slid into the kitchen. (She always did it at home and didn't think about it before she did it) She slid up to Natsu in her purple socks and laughed. He laughed back and they began doing a random ice skating routine in their socks for a couple of minutes. They laughed like crazy and brought their Ramen to the living room and ate while watching the movie. Once they finished eating, they laid on the couch. Lucy on top of Natsu, laying her head against his bare chest, with her arms wrapped around him, while his were wrapped around her waist and rested on her lower back. Natsu grabbed a blanket on the back of the couch and covered them up. Not that they needed it. Due to Natsu's abnormal body heat. Natsu began playing with Lucy's cute blonde hair. Lucy slowly began to fall asleep.

"I love you Natsu…" She said falling asleep.

"I love you too Lucy…"

AHHHHHH! It's finally happened! Their officially a couple now! I couldn't wait any longer to make them a couple in this series. And I didn't rough draft this chapter at all. I just started typing until BAM! Achievement Unlocked: NEW CHAPTER BITCHES!

Mirajane: YESSSS! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! I SHIP THEM HARDCORE! Now that they're together… who's next?! Maybe Gajeel and Levy… or Romeo and Wendy… OR MAYBE EVEN JUVIA AND GRAY?! MWUAHHHHHAHAHAHAAA!

Wendy: She's kinda scaring me now.

Me: Yeah… I love NaLu just as much as her but Jesus Christ. She's terrifying.

Levy: She is called the She-Devil for a reason…

Natsu: Uh-huh. *gulps*

But anyways I love you guys so much and don't forget to leave a lovely review! Spread the love! Lala ooouuuutttt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. First up I just want to apologize straight up for not updating in a while. It's just my birthday is on August 4** **th** **and I've been preparing for my party and on top of that I start high school on the 7** **th** **. So yeah, fml. But anyways I love you guys and enjoy the story!**

When Lucy woke up she realized Natsu wasn't there with her anymore. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Natsu~" Lucy's voice wavered slightly cracking as she called out to her pink haired boyfriend who was currently doing dishes from their dinner the night before.

"Ya babe?" He walked in the living room towards his sleepy girlfriend, still wearing his grey sweatpants and no shirt. She raised up her arms like a baby wanting to be picked up by its mother.

"Carry me~. Don't wanna walk. Too sleepy." She whined.

"Fine ya big baby." He chuckled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and latched onto his neck.

"Shut up." She groaned and thumped his forehead. He brought her to the kitchen and set her on the counter. She swung her feet and hummed. He opened the freezer and pulled out some waffles. After putting them in the toaster he turned to Lucy.

"Hey Luce can you hand me the nu-"He looked at the messy haired blonde who stared back at him with spoonful of Nutella in her mouth. She pulled the now clean spoon out of her mouth and put it back in the jar to get more. She pointed the spoon towards him. Giggling nervously.

"Here. Want some?" She asked and grinned.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was.

Lucy hopped off the counter and stomped over to him. She looked up at him with her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"What's so funny?" She looked at her boyfriend whose laughs reduced to giggles.

"Nothing Luce. You're just so weird." He chuckled.

"Fine then. If I'm so weird then no more kisses for a week." She turned around with a hmmpf.

"Aww man babe don't be like that~." He pleaded with the upset blonde girl in front of him.

"Nuh-uh." She stomped over to the counter and hopped back on it. Natsu walked towards her and stood between her swinging legs. She turned her head.

"Im sorry Luce. Please forgive me~" He pouted and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Fine. You're such a dork." She kissed him and smiled.

"You're a loser if im a dork." He chuckled.

"Dick." She punched him in the shoulder.

The waffles popped out of the toaster and Natsu grabbed them mid-air. Lucy spread the Nutella on them. After eating the small breakfast, they agreed to go to the skate park. Natsu was hoping to try and teach Lucy to skate, since he had been skateboarding with the guys since middle school.

He drove Lucy to her apartment and waited down stairs for her while she changed. When she came downstairs she was wearing a oversized red plaid button up shirt she stole from Natsu's house. Simply because it smelled like him. Not that he minded his girlfriend wearing his clothes. It was left open to reveal a black crop top that ended a inch above her silver studded belly button ring, And light wash denim high waisted shorts that had a small ripped hole on her left thigh. Her hair was left down, perfectly straight and combed. Along with a black dragon choker around her neck. She grabbed her phone of the couch beside Natsu and stuffed it in her shirt before she grabbed her new white high top converse that she had got a couple days before when shopping with Levy and Cana. She tied her shoes then side skipped to the hallway closet where she pulled out a 4ft skateboard that looked like a surfboard. It was a pretty oak wood board with 3 brown lines in the middle and cherry red wheels. On the bottom, it said Layla in cursive written in sharpie. She pulled her phone out of her bra and shoved it into her butt pocket.

"You skate?" He asked as he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get the chance to teach her.

"Yeah. Aside from singing, skating is a little hobby I picked up after my mom died. I started skating the summer before freshman year. I had my uncle fix up my mom's old surfboard into a skateboard. She was really good back in the day. She would surf during the day, and then sing at a café on the beach at night. Then she met my dad and she just stopped. But anyways, do you have a board?" She shook off the memories of her mom and focused back on Natsu, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk. Just a simple board. Nothing special." He shrugged and walked out towards his red sports car, He had received from his godfather Gildarts, who he had gotten really close to since his father had disappeared.

He opened the passenger's door and bowed at Lucy.

"Your ride, mad'am." He said in the most proper voice he could muster up.

"Why thank you kind sir." She laughed and climbed into the car.

Natsu curtseyed and Lucy laughed.

"Don't ever do that again." She laughed harder and Natsu got in the car. Lucy put her board in the back seat.

On the way to the skate park, Natsu turned on the radio and Lean On by Major Lazer and MO came on. They danced to the music in their seats and a couple minutes later got to the park.

When they got their boards and they walked inside and spotted Loke and Gray.

"Hey guys. Ok, 3 questions. 1. What are you guys doing here? 2. Why does Lucy have a surfboard? And 3. Since when do you have a belly button piercing Lucy?" Gray asked confused and intrigued at the same time.

"1. We came here to skate. 2. It USED to be a surfboard. It was customized and turned into a skateboard. And 3. I don't know when DID you get your belly button pierced Lucy?" Natsu flicked the stud on her belly button curiously, to which Lucy replied to the flick with a slap upside his head.

"I got it when I turned 16. And don't touch again or it's your head Natsu." She crossed her arms around her belly button and glared at her boyfriend who had rested his arm on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again princess. Looking beautiful as always." Loke tried to kiss her hand but Natsu slapped his arm away.

"Back off, she's mine now." Natsu said protectively wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder. She giggled in response.

"For real? When did this happen?" Gray ignored Loke who had passed out for a second from shock.

"Pinky made a move yesterday. Took him long enough." She smiled and kissed his cheek. His face turned a light shade of pink in response to the peck.

"You're right about that one. Now Gajeel owes me twenty bucks." Gray laughed while Loke stood back up.

"Anyways you guys wanna go to Fairy Tail?" Loke asked trying to distract himself from the events that had just transpired.

"I've heard about it, but never been there. I'm in." Lucy said and nodded.

"Your telling me that you've never taken your girlfriend to Fairy Tail Natsu?" Gray looked at the pink head.

"I was planning on going later actually. But we can go now." Natsu replied and turned to Lucy. "We've been going there since we were kids, it's practically like a second home to us. Mavis founded it a couple decades ago or something and handed it down to Gramps when he was younger. Everyone there is like family. You'll fit in perfectly." He smiled at Lucy who smiled back in return.

"Oh yeah Natsu can I borrow your board? My board is a little messed up at the moment, I need to get a new one." Loke asked showing him the beyond saving board.

"You can ride with me Natsu, it's just down the road anyways and my board is long enough to fit us." Lucy looked up at Natsu.

"Sure. I guess." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy laid down her board and got on, scooting forward a bit allowing him to get on behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. They pushed the board together and started riding down the road, with Loke and Gray close behind. They got towards a semi-steep hill and Lucy held out her arms Titanic style and laughed as they sped down the hill towards the huge karaoke bar and restaurant.

"On the count of three, lean right!" Lucy yelled over the wind rushing by them.

"OK!" He yelled in response.

"1… 2… 3!" They leaned hard to the right and the board turned slightly. They skidded a bit and then jumped off and rolled into the soft grass. When Loke and Gray caught up they were laying in the grass laughing like idiots.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you guys are perfect for each other." Loke laughed and helped up Natsu while Gray helped Lucy. After dusting off their clothes they walked to the big oak double doors. Natsu began to open the doors and Lucy stared in awe.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

 **Okay that's it for now. Again sorry for not posting in forever. But I will try to post another chapter soon. I've got some things in mind but I want to know if you have any ideas for later chapters! It'd help a lot! Spread the love! - Lala**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Its Lala again. So yesterday I went to Six Flags and rode this scary ass roller coaster and screamed bloody murder while my eyes were closed the WHOLE TIME. And then when I FINALLY got enough courage to open my eyes, the ride ended. And to top it off my friend and her sister were laughing at me the whole time -_- Geez. Anyways my birthday is in like 4 days and my party is tomorrow so I might update the day after. And after my first day of school I'm gonna try to update and include some of my experiences from my first day of high school. Btw your probably gonna start thinking in the next couple chapters, "Zayummm how is a 14 year old girl writing such twisted shit?" Well my friends… I, simply put, am a twisted person. Lol anyways enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy looked around in awe and saw a bunch of people either chatting with their friends, eating and drinking booze, or starting random friendly tests of strength (simply put, pointless fights). After turning towards the bar area and saw Mirajane in a stunning red dress that touched the ground slightly and the same hairstyle she always wore. Lissana was walking around with trays serving food to some people and drinks to others.

"I'll be over there in a sec Luce, go have some fun." Natsu grinned and kissed Lucy on the cheek before heading off with Loke and Gray. Lucy walked over to the bar and sat on a stool where she was greeted by a happy Mirajane.

"Oh Lucy! Hey there! Did Natsu bring ya?" Mira asked kindly as she filled a mug with booze and handed it to Laxus who was sitting two seats from Lucy.

"Yeah, I didn't know you and Lissana worked here." Lucy looked over at Lissana who was chatting with Natsu, Gray, and Loke. A hint of jealousy showing as she watched Lissana put her hand on Natsu's shoulder and blush while laughing at the boys silly actions.

"Yeah, I started working here sophomore year, Lissana started working here recently, but I have a feeling she only decided to work here because Natsu's here all the time. He practically LIVES here." Mira giggled and then looked back at Lucy who started to bum out.

"Hold on Lucy… do you… have feelings for Natsu?" Mira looked a little excited and Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, we started dating yesterday…" Lucy giggled nervously and Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled, signaling for her to come join him.

"WHAT?! FOR REAL? OMG I SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD EEEEE!" Mira got hella excited and Laxus tried to calm her down.

"I'll explain the details later, bye Mira!" Lucy hopped off her stool and walked over to Natsu and slid into the booth beside him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she gladly nuzzled into his embrace.

"OI! HOLD ON A SECOND! YOU ACTUALLY LANDED A CHICK LIKE BUNNY GIRL, FLAME NUTS?" Gajeel yelled, getting attention from everyone in the place and a punch in the shoulder from Levy.

"Yeah and what of it Metal Head?" Natsu looked over at Gajeel and the two began to growl at each other.

"Be nice!" Levy and Lucy both scowled at their boyfriends and then looked at each other and laughed. Both of the boys stopped growling instantly and Loke made a low whistle sound and Gray looked at them in shock.

Wow, you guys are TOTALLY whipped." Gray laughed and Loke made a failed attempt at a whip sound.

"Shut it Ice Prick!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled in response.

Juvia walked in and ran up to Gray who saw her walk in and turned to face her.

"Gray-samaaaa~! I'm thirsty, can you get me a water please?" She asked with puppy eyes and Gray just grinned and got up.

"Sure thing." He began to walk over to the bar.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Loke all made a whip noise and laughed as Gray walked towards the bar, now shirtless, and he turned around and blushed.

"Shut up!"

~O~

Lucy was having a great time with everyone at Fairy Tail. Cana was drunk, but then again when was she NOT drunk? Levy was dancing while Gajeel played his bass and sang some random song, I think he said "SHOOBY DO BOP BOP!" a few times, Loke was flirting with a waitress named Aries, Gray and Juvia were making out somewhere (thank god they decided not to do that around them) and Erza was fighting with Elfman about accidentally smashing her strawberry cake.

"Hey Lucy, you should go up there and sing. You're really good, they love you!" Natsu looked down at his smiling girlfriend.

"I don't know… you're the only one who's ever heard me sing. I don't think I'm ready to perform yet…" Lucy blushed and squirmed a little bit, nervously.

"Its fine, if you're not ready then you don't have to. I just have a feeling they'll all love you. I mean, you are pretty damn amazing…" Natsu began blushing and scratched the back of his head.

Lucy couldn't believe she was about to say this but-

"I'll do it."

She got up and walked over to a girl who was standing by the music machine beside the small stage.

"Can I do Dracula by Bea Miller please?" Lucy asked the girl with dirty blonde evergreen with purple glasses and a mid-thigh green dress. Her name tag said Evergreen.

"Sure thing, Hun."

Lucy walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from Gajeel who had just finished his weird jazz spinoff like song.

"Um… I'm gonna be singing Dracula by Bea Miller so, enjoy?" She looked a bit nervous and Natsu began to cheer before the music even started.

"WHOOOO! YOU GO BABE!" Natsu yelled and Lucy felt her nervousness fade and a she smiled.

 _Here is my story, I've got my type_

 _Pink hair and skinny jeans, converse and piercings_

 _A public enemy_

She began to walk around the stage a bit slightly tapping her foot.

 _Not Cinderella, still got my shoes_

She lifted her foot behind her slightly and tapped the back of her white high-top converse with her hand

 _I like the animal, the supernatural_

 _Maybe I'm crazy but_

 _If you were Dracula_

 _I'd be letting you take that bite_

 _Hot and hazardous_

 _Like playing with dynamite_

She began to touch the hand of people crowding around the stage. Smiling as she saw Natsu and her friends who were by now screaming hysterically and jumping with the beat.

 _Yeah I want Dracula_

 _Forever be young and wild_

 _Dark and dangerous_

 _Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful_

She stopped in her tracks and began to sing again once the music calmed down a bit after the chorus.

 _I am a night owl, I come alive_

 _I'll make the sun go down so I can see you out_

 _Straight to the underground_

 _I like the broken, imperfect rules_

 _That's why you're wonderful, it's undeniable_

 _I might be crazy but_

 _If you were Dracula_

 _I'd be letting you take that bite_

 _Hot and hazardous_

 _Like playing with dynamite_

She walked off the stage from the stairs and began approaching her friends, she danced with Levy for a second and then high fived Cana, then she sang as she walked towards Natsu.

 _Yeah I want Dracula_

 _Forever be young and wild_

 _Dark and dangerous_

 _Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful_

She held his hand and he spun her perfectly and she grabbed the collar of his Hollister sweatshirt.

 _Only one kiss, only one_

 _Only one kiss, you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me_

 _Only one kiss, only one_

 _Only one kiss, you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me_

She pecked his cheek and skipped back to the stage.

 _Hey! Hey!_

She started to shake her head side to side and danced a bit to the music. She then jumped off the stage onto a table and drop her head and flipped her hair up and her hair parted itself back lazily as she picked the chorus back up.

 _If you were Dracula_

 _I'd be letting you take that bite_

 _Hot and hazardous_

 _Like playing with dynamite_

 _Yeah I want Dracula_

 _Forever be young and wild_

 _Dark and dangerous_

 _Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful_

She ended the song and everyone began cheering hysterically, Natsu was already In front of the table and Lucy hopped down into his arms.

"You did great Luce!" He spun her around and she laughed until he put her down. She handed Evergreen back the microphone and everyone came up to her telling her how awesome she did. She noticed Lissana stopped cheering after the part where she kissed Natsu's cheek and didn't come talk to her the rest of the night. She thought back to when she talked to Mira about Natsu and Lissana.

"… _Lissana started working here recently, but I have a feeling she only decided to work here because Natsu's here all the time…"_

She shook off the thought and decided to talk to Lissana.

"Hey Lissana!" Lucy walked over to Lissana who was now manning the bar while Mira took a break.

"Oh, hi Lucy. Um… Is it true, that you're dating Natsu now?" Lissana looked down a bit.

"Yeah, we started dating yesterday… I just wanted to see how you were and all."

"I'm okay I guess. You sang really well." Lissana gave Lucy a fake smile as she dried a mug with a rag.

"Thanks a lot! Anyways I'm gonna go back by Natsu now, bye!" Lucy skipped back by Natsu and he wrapped his arm around her waist and welcomed her back with a kiss. It lasted longer than they thought and some people around then whistled and "whooped" Lucy pulled back and blushed.

"Get a room!" Gray said with his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Fuck off Gray!" Lucy shot back with a glare and Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Elfman got chills.

"She's like a blonde version of Erza…" Loke remarked with fear.

"You could say that again." Gray hid behind Juvia.

"Remind me not to mess with Bunny Girl again." Gajeel looked at Levy who laughed and nodded.

"LUCY IS MANLY!" Elfman yelled and Evergreen brought him a soda and explained to him not to call females manly because it was slightly offensive to some people. But a few seconds later he just went back to rambling about being manly.

Erza patted Lucy's back and chuckled.

"I've taught you well, young grasshopper…" Erza joked and Lucy laughed in response.

"Why of course Erza-sensei" Lucy bowed and Natsu laughed.

"That's my girlfriend for ya, tough just like me!" Natsu stated proudly and tossed Lucy onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy asked nervously as she regained her balance on his shoulder after the shock from the toss.

"You know the drill everyone! 3… 2… 1… "

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY LUCY!" Everyone in the building yelled simultaneously.

Lucy laughed and Natsu helped her down.

"Hey Luce… I got you something from a shop I saw the other day and bought it, I was kinda nervous about giving it to you though… Because I wanted to bring you to Fairy Tail first." He chuckled nervously and pulled two charms out of his jean pocket. One with the Fairy Tail symbol and the other with a red dragon.

"The symbol is for this place since you're a member of the Fairy Tail family now and the other is a dragon that represents me. Because I'm like your guardian dragon." He smiled and Lucy began to tear up. "I saw the charm bracelet with the little keys with the zodiac signs on them and decided to get these to add to it… I hope you like it." He scratched the bag of his head nervously.

Lucy jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

"Are you kidding? I love them! Thank you so much Natsu!" She kissed him and then hopped out of his arms. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the charm bracelet. She attached the two new charms onto the bracelet and Natsu helped her put it on her wrist.

"I never really wear this thing… My mom got me this when I was a little girl, my first key was Aquarius… but when she died I stopped wearing it. But it's kinda funny because I NEVER leave without it. Thank you, Natsu."

"Anything for you Luce." Natsu smiled genuinely and intertwined their hands.

After bidding farewell to everyone Natsu and Lucy grabbed their boards and walked back to Natsu's car. When he dropped Lucy off at her apartment she kissed him again and walked into her apartment. She took out her belly button earring and stripped down to nothing but her underwear. She put on her black Nike sports bra and some pajama pants that matched the pattern on Natsu's plaid shirt. After putting her hair in a French braid, she laid down and covered up with her soft comforter.

"I wish you were here now mom… I'm sure you'd love Natsu…" The last thing she saw before falling asleep was the red dragon charm on her gold bracelet.

 **Okay and that's it! I LITERALLY just typed this as I went along. So quick pat on the back for me. XD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! Spread the love!**

 **Lala oooouuuuutttttt!**


	7. Chapter 7

OK guys so I know your probably hating me RN for not posting in like forever, but I had to postpone my party and I just started my freshman year of highschool last Friday. So yeah. But regardless, here it is!

0-0

Lucy woke up the next morning and tried to stretch when she realized something was wrapped around her waist. And her face was smooshed against smooth warm skin that smelled like a mixture of cinnamon and… a campfire? Wait… skin… campfire… OH HELL NO.

"NATSU YOU ASS! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BE- OOF!" She jumped backwards and out of his grip, but by doing that, she ended up falling backwards and off her bed. Natsu shot up after hearing the thud she made when she fell.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?" Natsu looked down at Lucy who was laying on her back with her knees up and her elbows up to support her upper half.

"I would be if I hadn't woke up to find out somebody in my BED!" She stood up and stomped her foot like a two year old.

"After I dropped you off at your house I went home but got bored, so I came back to see if you wanted to watch a movie or something. But when I came through the window you were asleep, so I laid down with you. What's the problem with that?" Natsu ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You should have called if you were on your way! And why in the hell would you go through the window?! Theres a thing called a door. You know, that thing NORMAL people use." Lucy crossed her arms over her exposed belly button.

"I don't know why your acting like IM the weird one. Plus your door is always locked. But your window is always cracked, which by the way is a safety hazard. Some one could break in." Natsu got off the bed and stretched.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO BROKE INTO MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND SLIPPED INTO MY BED!" Lucy yelled and then stomped over to her closet and pulled out her outfit for the day. She grabbed a Carolina Blue lacrosse hoodie and her black Nike running shorts. She walked over to the bathroom and closed it behind her.

"Jeez, take a chill pill babe. Its not like you REALLY had a problem with me being in your bed right?" Natsu smirked and Lucy slung the door open, with a heavy blush staining her cheeks.

"YOU ASS! I was gonna get you a Chickfila biscuit but since you wanna be a jerk, no biscuit for you." Lucy strutted over to her door and walked downstairs with Natsu close behind. She took her French braid out and shook her head a few times and her hair lazily parted itself as it cascaded down her back in beachy waves.

"No Lucy! I'm sorry I broke in~!" Natsu pleaded as Lucy went by the front door and slipped on some gray no show socks and her white Keds as she grabbed money out of her purse.

"Fine. I'll get you Chickfila IF you buy me a sales caramel Frappuccino at Starbucks." Lucy smiled at Natsu who smiled back and fist pumped.

"Sure thing Luce! Yooshhh! Chicken biscuit here I come!" Natsu grabbed his car keys off Lucy's counter and ran out the door. Lucy followed him laughing and hopped in the passengers side.

They turned on the music and Bright by Echosmith came on. Lucy sang along with the song and Natsu admired her beautiful voice as he parked in the Chickfila parking lot. They held hands as the walked into the popular restaurant. It was usually packed on school days, students would either get breakfast before school or get lunch there since it was about 5 minutes from the high school. They walked in and Lucy ordered their food in the fast food section of the place. They sat at a two seat table with two somewhat high stools. Lucy had to hop up onto her stool and Natsu just slid into his. After talking for a while their breakfast came and they ate as they tried to decide on some plans for the rest of the day.

"After Starbucks we could always go to the movie's or something. Or maybe bowling, or rollerskating." Natsu scratched his chin and looked deep in thought then snapped his fingers and pointed at Lucy.

"I got it! Skyzone! You know, that new trampoline park in the next town over. We could even invite a couple people. Maybe Icebreaker and Juvia, and Lug But and Levy!" Natsu smiled proudly at his brilliant idea.

"Sounds great!" Lucy put down her lemonade and smiled widely.

Natsu got out his stool and threw away their trash. He came back to Lucy and helped her off the 'ridiculously high stool' and leaned down for a quick kiss before they linked hands and walked back to the car. Lucy called Juvia and Levy while Natsu cranked up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. They both accepted and agreed to call their boyfriends and meet them their in an hour and a half. Natsu got Lucy her Frappuccino and himself a cake pop. They made their way to the trampoline park and pulled in. After parking they got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. There stood a familiar white haired female.

"Lissana?" They said in unison.

...

Alrighty so I know this chapter is really short but I'm kinda got a slight mindblock at the moment. Like after the next chapter tbh I don't know what imma do afterwards. PM me some ideas I can use for the next couple chapters and I can credit you for the ideas or themes. I'm also going to start making some one shots so follow me to check them out as I post them. Anyways ilygsm ! Lala ooouuuttttt


	8. Chapter 8

"Lissana?" They both said in unison.

"Lucy, Natsu, hey!" Lissana ran up to them, and smiled at them.

"What're you doing here Lis?" Lucy asked her smiling back.

"Mira wanted to meet me here for a 'sister's day out'" Lissana giggled as she air quoted.

"Oh, well you wanna join us? Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray are gonna join us in a little bit. Mira can join us too!" Lucy asked her, ignoring Natsu's palms begin to sweat against her own.

"Sure! Ill go call Mira now!" Lissana pulled out her silver 5s and dialed her sisters number and walked towards her car to get her stuff.

"Lets head on inside Luce." Natsu looked down at her and she smiled and nodded.

"Hello, welcome to sky zone! How many?" The lady at the counter asked them as the took off there shoes and put them in a cubby together.

"Two, but we have some friends joining us later." Lucy answered as Lissana and Mira entered.

"Speaking of… Were here! You can charge us separate though." Mira smiled and put her card on the counter while Lissana stuggled to get off her boot and Lucy tried to help her.

"Got it!" The lady swiped Natsu and Mira's cards and put paper bracelets on their wrists. "Have fun!"

"Whoaaa." Lucy gaped at how huge the place was as she watched kids and teens bounce around, tumble, and jump in the foam pit.

She wasted no time and bounced off like a little girl, laughing and twirling in delight. Natsu chuckled at his girlfriends sudden change of demeanor.

"What are you doing bouncing around like an idiot without me babe?!" He bounced after her and Mira laughed as he tossed Lucy over his shoulder and flipped her backwards into the foam pit.

"They really are perfect for eachother, don't cha think?" Lissana said and Mira gasped.

"I thought you loved Natsu?" Mira stared at Lissana to see if she was joking, but saw no hint of bluffing. She was serious and happy at the same time.

"I did. But im slowly moving on. I mean look at how happy they are. Lucy's my bestfriend now and it makes me feel great knowing shes happy. Remember how she was before she met Natsu? When she was bullied on a day to day basis, never talked, and cut herself? That seems like forever ago… Natsu saved her life, brought her out of the shadows when she never thought she'd see the light again. And just look at their faces when their together. Their so in love its almost gross." Lissana giggled. "That's all I need. To see him happy." She smiled and Mira began to tear up.

"That was beautiful Lissana!" Mira threw her arms over her sister who awkwardly laughed and rubbed her back.

…

Soon after, Levy and Gajeel arrived. Then Juvia and Gray. They all had a blast. Lucy decided to teach everybody how to do some tumbling she learned when her mom was alive and she took gymnastics classes. The guys caught on quick, and Levy got it snappy since she was so small and was able to throw her body around with ease. But the other girls slightly struggled. It was entertaining to watch them try though. After a couple hours of 'Lessons with Lucy' they got tired and hungry and decided to change and meet up at Olive Garden for dinner. With exception of Mira and Lissana, because they were meeting up with Mira's boyfriend Laxus and his friend Bickslow.

Natsu dropped Lucy off at her house and she ran upstairs and searched through her closet for what felt like hours. She decided on a coral sleeveless dress that ended mid thigh. It had a braided tan belt an inch below her breast. She curled her hair and put on a pair of nude colored heels. She decided on some pearl earrings and locket necklace with a picture of her and Natsu. She smiled at the picture. On the other side was a picture of her mother and her on her birthday before she died. She clipped it shut and clasped her charm bracelet on. She rubbed the dragon charm with her thumb. She smiled again and held it to her heart. After exhaling heavily she put on some makeup and grabbed her phone, to take a couple of pictures ofcourse, and then heard the doorbell ring.

She ran downstairs (as quick as one can in 3 inch heels) and opened the door. There Natsu was standing, with a dozen roses.

She put her hand over her mouth and tried to fight back tears. She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy my girlfriend flowers on our one month anniversary since we met for the first time?" He smiled down at her (and yes, he is still pretty much a whole head taller than her. Damn her short genes) she kissed him again.

"Well your already a pretty fan-fucking-tastic one. Should we meet the others now?"

"Well were already here." Levy peeked around the corner of her porch, camera in hand.

"You got that on camera?!" Lucy blushed furiously and Levy beamed proudly.

"Damn straight I did!" She put her hands on her hips in victory. Gajeel came up and patted her head.

"You did a good job shrimp. Nice work." He smirked and she fist bumped him.

"Hell yeah I did." She laughed and Natsu shrugged.

"Well I mean its not necessarily bad. We can get it printed and replace the old picture in your locket." He entwined their hands and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'd like that."

…

They all arrived at Olive Garden and ordered.

"Ill have Lasagna and he'll have a steak, medium rare, and loaded potato, no sour cream, extra bacon." Levy smiled at the waitress and Gajeel nodded. "I can read you like a book." She boasted proudly and poked his forehead.

"Juvia will have Pasta Primavera and a side of the Creamy Chicken soup. No garlic. And you, Gray-Sama?" She looked over at Gray who put down his menu.

"Just some Spaghetti with Italian meatballs and that Cream of Chicken soup stuff, no garlic also." Gray took a sip of his pretty much frozen water.

"And for me, ill have the Chicken Parmesan, extra garlic. And the Artisan cheesy bread, please." She nudged Natsu who looked up at her and she pointed to the waitress who had her pen ready to write his order. "Babe, what do you want?" He thought for a second with a 'hmmm' then snapped.

"Can I get the same thing as her…" he notioned over to Lucy. "… Double the portions, and add a lobster salad?" He looked at the waitress who nodded and set off back to the kitchen.

They nibbled on the rolls and salad while they waited for their food. Natsu ate almost every pepper in the salad and ended up convincing Lucy to eat one, which she surprisingly liked. He smiled at the thought of her enjoying something he liked.

Their food arrived soon after and they talked and shared memories and laughed. After finishing their food, and packing the leftovers in boxes, the guys agreed to split the massive bill. They said their goodbyes and split ways.

…

Lucy got out the car and took off her heels, holding them in one hand with her purse in the other.

"Im so full~" Lucy moaned as Natsu opened the door for her and walked in behind her, shutting it behind him.

"Your telling me." He tossed off his clothes throwing them towards the laundry basket in the corner of the room as he pulled on some sweatpants that he found on the back of Lucys couch from his last visit.

"Im gonna change real quick. But can you unzip the back of my dress first, babe?" Lucy came up to him and turned around. His face grew hot as he slowly unzipped it. He got a glimpse of the back of her black Victoria's Secret bra, but shook the dirty thoughts out of his head.

"Thanks." She smiled and tossed her heels by the front door before darting upstairs.

When she came down she was wearing his old navy tshirt from the night he confessed to her. He was watching Netflix as she layed on top of him. That's when he noticed something.

1\. She was laying on top of him. Against a certain 'someone' dying for attention.

2\. She had on no pants just panties.

3\. She wasn't wearing a bra under his shirt. Yes, HIS shirt.

He felt his cheeks flame as she started kissing his jawline up to his mouth where they met in a heated and passionate kiss. He hesitantly reached up and grabbed her (pretty much) bare ass. She moaned into his mouth and he felt a sense of pride knowing he created that noise. He flipped her over and kissed her harder. They broke apart for air. Both breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes lustfully.

"Are you sure you want this?" he breathed out and she nodded before gulping quietly.

"I love you Natsu, I want this, im positive. I trust you."

That's all he needed to hear.

That night, they proved just how much they loved each other. All the emotions they held in their hearts, were set free.

And they never felt so alive.

…

 **That's it for this chapter! I was gonna write a lemon, but im not very experienced in that sooo XD. Anyways I've got a couple more ideas and then ill probably wrap up this story and end with a epilogue. So yeah. But I am so grateful for all the love and support this series has gotten so far and every review makes me get all mushy and happy and I just love you guys so much! Anywho, ill try and update again by Fridayish so make sure you watch out for that. And ill also update my other story, hopefully, by Wednesday. So anyways… Lala ooouuttttt**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING :(. Ive been VERY busy with school and tumbling classes that Ive just been blowing off writing another chapter. I am also currently working on two other stories on WattPad along with these two on so yeah. But if you want to check those stories out you can follow me on WattPad princessloriee :D. But anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**

O-O

Lucy woke up wrapped in Natsu's arms. His warmth engulfed her and she soaked it in gladly. She wasn't even concerned for the winter closing in on Magnolia. She had a personal heater on speed-dial. When she finally decided to pry herself out of bed she realized she was still nude. Then, the memories of the night before flooded into her mind, without warning. And she jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom just as the pinkette sat up and yawned.

"KYAAAA! DONT LOOK PERVE!" Lucy slammed the door and locked it. And Natsu just sat there in confusion, dried drool smeared along his cheek.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I CANT BELIEVE WE DID... *ehem* THAT. It was waaaay better than I expected it to be too! But I feel so sweaty and gross now... Oh well. Right now is as good a time as any to get a shower._

I turned on the shower to just a notch or so from scortching hot (A.K.A Natsu's favorite temperature when using the shower.). I grabbed some of my Vanilla B&BW body wash and scrubbed myself until there was no sign of filth on me. After that, I went ahead and shampooed and conditioned my hair with some brand name I can't pronounce. In fact, the only thing I can actually understand on the bottle is "Strawberry Conditioner". After I was finally done I hopped out of the shower and wrapped mysself in my white towel and grabbed another one for Natsu to use. When I walked out Natsu already had some clothes to change into ready. I tossed him the towel and then walked to my closet timidly. He caught it no prblem and walked into the bathroom. I pondered on what my outfit for the day would be and decided on my maroon and white striped crop top and black high waisted shorts. I blow-dried and brushed the hair at my vanity and by then Natsu had already come out of the bathroom in a pink Polo button up (that conveniently matched his hair), khaki knee long shorts, and Sperry's. I stood up and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him as he looked discustedly at his reflection in my vanity mirror.

"I look like a fuckboy." He tsked almost as if he were disappointed in himself.

"You look adorable. And the Sperry's give it a nice touch." I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. Then I grabbed some nike socks out of my dresser and put them on along with my white high-top Chuck Taylors.

"Nah, I ain't adorable. But you on the other hand, look adorable. Almost too adorable. I think i'm gonna have to burn any guy who looks at you to a crisp." He smirked and I laughed in response.

"Anyways, what do you want for breakfast. I'm not in the mood to cook right now." I flopped backwards onto the now made bed.

"How bout' we head over to Fairy Tail?" In nodded and he helped me back up.

"Natsu~. Can you carry me to the car? I dont wanna walk." I pouted and he laughed at me in response but nonetheless, complied. I hopped onto his back and he carried me to the car. After we got in, he took a motion sickness pill and we were off.

"Hey you guys! Um Natsu... why are you carrying Lucy like a toddler?" Levy asked as she got up from her seat in a booth with Gajeel.

"She's still a little tired from last night... We were up until 2 or so-OHHH." I cut him off by punching him in the stomach and hopping off of him.

"I think you've said to much..." I mumbled and sat in the booth and Natsu plopped beside me as Levy sat beside Gajeel.

"YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY HAD SEX?!" Levy screeched and the whole place turned their attention to our table. I in response did the first thing I could to hide my flaring cheeks... by slamming my head on the table.

"I don't see the big deal. I mean Gajeel's already told me about you two doing it." Natsu ran a hand through his hair and I burst out laughing so hard I couldnt breathe. Gajeel turned red as my crop top and Levy screeched and covered her face with her hands. Natsu finally realizing how funny it actually was joined in on my laughter.

And in that moment, for the first time in forever, i realized...

 _My life is perfect right now. Im geniunely happy._

But what I didn't realize...

Is that it would soon fall apart.

O-O

 **Hows that for a cliffhanger? XD. Ik this is a very short chapter but hopefully the next chapter will be really long and I have alot of plans for it already so just be patient lovelys. Anyways when I was typing this and decided on Natsu's outfit I was fangirling over an image of him wearing that in my head XDDD. ik ik, its VERY OOC but i just had too. :D**

 **Stay beautiful!**

 **Lala ooouuutttt!**


	10. IM SO SORRY

Honestly guys i forgot completely about and i regret it so much i never expected my story to get so many review and favorites and i love everyone of you for sticking with me so long. Tomorrow i will finish typing chapter 10 to Her Voice and i will post Chapter 11 (hopefully) by Wednesday but i will be out with my boyfriend Tuesday so i will start it when i get home. SORRY THUS ISNT AN UPDATE ;-; i got so distracted with Cheerleading, then i started doing Dance. And i have liked Kpop for a long time and it came out of nowhere and consumed my life so im probably going to put in some of my experiences with Kpop in the story for funsies. I also started going by my first name so those who know me by my nickname Lala can still can call me that or refer to me as that but if not then call me Jaemin :) I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH IM SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A BITCHY ASS


	11. Shit Has Hit the Fan

Im sorry you guys i was going to update but i had no time to finish typing the chapter today bc my plans got cancelled with my bf bc he had to go into work instead of actually getting his day off like they told him hE COULD HAVE. Then my mom took the oppurtunity to make me run errands for her and i woke up 7 this morning, barely got ANY sleep last night, and im dead ass tired. I didnt want to upload a half finished chapter so im going to take a nap, stay up until mabye 1-2am and finish the chapter and if i finish it by then ill upload it and if not ill just update it tomorrow morning in my time zone. So just expect it to be up within at least the next 7-12 hours. Im sorry again i didnt think my day would be this big of a shit show! Thank you everyone whos stayed with me this whole time! I love yall so much!


	12. Moving to Wattpad Changes

Hello everyone! Before I start I'm so very sorry i've been gone so long. In the past year I have not only changed as a writer, but also as a person. I have come to mature very much and have been dealing with a lot of issues by myself and it's been stressful to continue writing mentally. I had hit an all time low and dealt with a lot. For almost 3 years now I have struggled with anxiety, depression, OCS, and an eating disorder. I thought I had everything under control. Then I experienced my first heartbreak. After so long of feeling like I had never been loved I finally had found a source of it. I was ecstatic to call someone mine after the relationship with my ex (the one i was with when I was last here and active) failed I foolishly thought I would never find happiness or love again. I depended to much on boys for justification and validation. I thought nobody loved or cared for me but all along I never realized it was right in front of my face. I have all of you who have loved and supported me for so long. I shouldn't have let my weakness control me and make me turn my back on all of you for so so long. I have decided to move both stories to my Wattpad. jaiceedragneel I would love to be closer to you all and more personal. So from now on call me by my actual nickname. Jaicee. I am going to try my best to update both books within the next two days. I have an orthodontist appointment today so I'm not sure if it'll be up today... but I will try my best. I love you all dearly. Thank you for sticking with me through this all.


End file.
